


Dressed in Silhouettes

by Nicky_Gabriel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky_Gabriel/pseuds/Nicky_Gabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Marvel Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed in Silhouettes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seratonation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/gifts).




End file.
